Something Good
by KamikazeKoiji
Summary: Elena already knew she had feelings for Nate, but she never imagined a camp out with the infamous fortune hunter would reveal he had feelings for her too. Nate/Elena, oneshot.


_Just a note before I begin, this is set just before Nate and Elena save Sully in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Enjoy~ c:_

* * *

_**Something Good**_

* * *

_You never know when you're going to meet someone  
__And your whole wide world in a moment, comes undone._

* * *

"Shit! Elena get down!"

"What? Ooof!" The air was knocked out of her as she hit the ground, Nate's weight heavy on top of her. "Nate, what on eart-" She attempted to glare at the self-dubbed 'fortune hunter' only to have his arms shield her head as an explosion tore through nearby rocks, sending debris flying in all directions. Nate's weight shifted on top of her as he glanced around, checking it was safe to get up again before shooting his gun in the direction the grenade had flown from. There was a groan accompanied with a loud thud, and Nate seemed satisfied that they weren't in any immediate danger now. He jumped to his feet and offered Elena his hand, pulling her to her feet again.

"Sorry about that." He chuckled to himself, sheepishly rubbing at the back of his neck.

"It's fine, I suppose I owe you one." Elena sighed, dusting herself down as she bent to grab her gun from the floor. Well, it wasn't hers _per say_, but apparently associating with Nathan Drake brought more than a few dangers along with it, and having a gun on her person was a comfort at the very least. Nate eyed her for a second, something like curiosity on his face.

"You okay?" He inquired after a moment.

"Yeah I'm fine. As I seem to remember telling you, it's nothing a coupl'a years of therapy can't fix." She said, trying to keep her voice light.

"You're tougher than you look, Elena Fisher." He laughed, and then nodded his head toward the direction they had been walking in before the grenade had detonated. "Ready to advance?" He asked her, a playful tone underlying his voice.

"Oh of course! I can't wait to be shot at again." She said with a roll of her eyes, grinning at him. Nate sniggered before leading the way, one hand hovering near his holster.

They travelled through the ruined city, hopping their way over large areas of rubble and stone which had either been blown from the original structure with some variety of explosive, or had naturally given way. They managed to quietly progress through the ruins, fortunate to not have run into any more of Eddy Raja's thugs, and it wasn't long before the sounds of a fast flowing river could be heard in the distance. The sun was sinking in the sky, the heat from earlier in the day dissipating along with it and it wouldn't be long before the night settled in.

"C'mon, we can't be far now." Nate said, stepping carefully out round the corner of a derelict building. He stood for a second scouting out the area before turning and waving a hand at Elena, indicating she should follow. "It's clear."

But Nate couldn't see the small red dot trained on his head. Acting quickly, Elena ran out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back behind the shelter of the building.

"Hey, what was that in aid of?" He asked as his back bumped against the stone of the wall.

"The coast isn't clear." Elena said simply, ducking down behind a pile of rubble which had formed on the corner. She cautiously peeked over it, scanning the area for where the sniper might have been stood. Nate joined her, crouching down and pulling the long gun off his back. They waited and nothing appeared, not a sign of a wandering guard patrol, nor the sniper that Elena was so sure she'd seen. Nate went to walk out into the open again but was stopped by one of Elena's hands grabbing onto his arm. "Nate there's someone out there." She said urgently, trying to keep him from moving.

"I'll be fine," He said, his voice oozing confidence. "I'm just going to go over to that pillar," He pointed toward one of the old decorative columns which were propping up a balcony. "I might be able to draw out their fire, and if I do, _you_ can start shooting them." Reluctantly, she agreed, and let him go.

He walked out into the open again, gun still in hand and made his way quickly to behind the pillar. Elena watched keenly, her eyes flying over details of the architecture, looking for likely sniper nests. She looked back at Nate who was now walking to the next pillar and then back to the surrounding buildings, this time spotting movement behind one of the overgrown roof garden bushes. She frowned, and slowly pulled the gun from the waistband of her jeans.

She focused on the spot where she assumed the sniper to be, and pointed her gun at it when she saw something move and push through the greenery. She pulled the trigger and saw the figure stagger, although not enough to allow her a shot which could finish him off, and he returned fire. She ducked down and glanced at Nate, who was now sneaking forward through the maze of debris. Throwing caution to the wind, she shot in the same direction as before, and heard a pained yelp in response, and this time saw a head appear. She squeezed the trigger again and watched as the man slumped forward, his body resting in the bush he had been hiding in.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before dashing to the pillars her partner had recently vacated and following the path he'd made across the area. He was waiting by a narrow passage which led down toward another built up area. The roar of the river and its rapids were louder here and Elena could only assume they were getting closer to the temple that Nate had been speaking of.

"There's more of Eddy's goons down there." He whispered as she joined him on the opposite side of the entryway. Elena nodded and leaned against the wall.

"How do you want to go about this one then?" She asked, glancing down the passage and seeing a group of men positioned around the area, and a glimpse of the river they were destined for further in the background.

"There's four of them from what I can see. If I go after the two furthest away from here, think you can handle the two nearest the entryway?" He asked, calculating the strategy with a frown.

"Uh, yeah, sure." She replied, grabbing the gun and taking cover fully against the wall adjoining the passageway.

"On my count then," Nate whispered, glancing at their targets once more. "Three," Elena took aim at the one nearest the entryway. "Two," She squeezed the trigger and- "One!"

BANG!

The guard she'd been aiming at staggered, clutching at his chest which was now blossoming with red. She readied herself to aim for the next one.

"Good girl!" Nate managed to fit in before the next gunshot sounded, shots being returned blindly by the men below them. Elena managed to take down her second target without too much difficulty, and soon she and Nate were stealthily – as stealthily as one could having revealed their location and proved a threat – creeping down the passageway. Nate stopped at the end and held out an arm to prevent Elena going any further.

"I'm going to take cover behind those boxes, okay? You cover me from here."

It wasn't a suggestion, she could tell. "Got it." She affirmed, watching as Nate shot out toward the crates he'd indicated earlier. The two remaining guards were hovering behind the pillars holding up a decorative piece of brick work, and occasionally peered around them before firing a shot. She waited for one of them to appear, training her gun on the spot roughly where they should emerge. She noticed one of the guards swing suddenly out from his hiding place, trying to throw Nate from his back. The other guard appeared shortly after, training his own gun at the struggling pair. Nate's arm jerked violently, and the man he was fighting groaned loudly before falling to the ground. Elena felt her finger squeezing around the trigger as she aimed at the remaining guard when Nate managed to knock the gun from his hand and deliver a devastating kick, sending the man flying backwards.

Despite the situation and the conflicting feelings their task brought her, Elena found herself smiling proudly at the man with whom she'd only been acquainted with for a few weeks. Nate really was something…

He grinned back at her as she approached him, as though he was proud of her for what she had managed to do, too. Elena didn't think too much of it though, she was busy appreciating the way the fading light was playing about his face.

"That takes care of that." He said smugly, wandering over to the edge of the river. Elena followed him.

"What now?" She asked, pulling up alongside him and gazing skyward at the pinky-purple colours cast by the setting sun.

"Well the monastery would be that way," He said, pointing upstream. Elena couldn't help noticing the rather violent looking rapids they would more than likely have to face. "We can use this jetski." Nate wandered over to the small marine vehicle and stooped to start to untie the rope mooring it to dry land.

"Hold up Nate," She protested, putting a hand on his arm when he seemed to ignore her.

"What?" He asked, aiming a slight pout in her direction.

"Shouldn't we rest or something? I mean, it's going to take us a while to get up those rapids, and it's nearly nightfall, who knows what we'll meet up there in the dark."

He looked at her for a second before sighing and rising to his feet. "Okay, we'll rest here for now, but we're heading up those rapids like it or not in the morning."

"That's fine," Elena smiled. "I just want some sleep before we tackle any more challenges."

Nate laughed and shook his head. "That's understandable. Anyway, I noticed these two here seem to have left backpacks, fancy having a campfire dinner?" He asked coyly, grinning as confusion flashed across Elena's face.

"How do you even know they've got food?" She asked, watching as he pulled a black, well-worn looking rucksack from the floor. He prised it open and held it out for Elena to see. He hadn't been wrong.

"Provisions," He said knowingly. "Everyone should send at least one person in a group with provisions. Seems they weren't quite as dumb as we gave them credit for."

"Huh," Elena mused, peeking inside the bag when he held it out to her.

"Beans or uh, cup-a-soups sound good?" He asked sheepishly, pulling out a tin and gesturing to the sachets of soup powder among other things in the bag.

"Whatever you fancy," She said helpfully. "I'm starving enough to eat anything." She followed Nate as he started walking back up the entryway they'd recently vacated.

"We'll set up camp back through here," He called over his shoulder to her. "Mainly 'cause I'm sure there was a nice little spot that'll make a great fire but also so we don't have to sleep near those guys."

Elena tried unsuccessfully to repress a shudder at the thought of sharing the same sleeping space as the people they'd dispatched. At least Nate was being considerate, and leading her away from a campsite that would really give her some problems when it came to resting peacefully.

* * *

_All my scars don't seem to matter anymore;  
__They led me here to you._

* * *

Once they'd had their fill of the limited amount of food they had available to them, Elena decided to warm herself by the fire, her legs stretched out in front of her with Nate at her side. They'd found flasks and a foldable pan in the bag, along with some squashed bread, so they'd been able to make a reasonable meal. Well, it wasn't the best but it filled a gap at any rate. It was past sun down now, their fire creating the only light in the immediate area, and casting flickering shadows over the pair of them as they conversed over various topics.

"You really got chased by a bunch of circus employees?" Elena snorted involuntarily. Nate had been entertaining her for the past hour or so with various stories about his and Sully's escapades.

"Yeah, it was pretty terrifying. Especially the acrobats, boy can those guys move! Sully told me we were going to see some kind of circus so of course I was excited, I thought we were going to watch the damn show. Except as soon as we got in, he had me stand guard as he snuck back stage to look for some artefact they were supposed to be carrying with them." Nate was saying, his eyebrows raised and a grin pulling at his lips.

"And you got caught?" Elena asked, a laugh escaping her.

"Oh they found us alright. And then we had to explain the reason why two people who were supposed to have come to see the show were back stage rooting through their stuff in the first place. Turns out 'we got lost' isn't a valid argument." He said, running his fingers through his hair, making it even more ruffled than usual.

"So what happened next?" Elena pressed.

"Well, Sully cracked a joke which was funny until the midget clowns took it the wrong way. That was when they all seemed to get this cut-throat look in their eyes and we decided that our remaining options were either to run or face their wrath…"

"Sounds… is fun the word I'm looking for?" Elena laughed, it was so easy to imagine Nate and Sully fleeing from what she pictured as an angry mob.

"Oh yeah, it was fantastic." He deadpanned, shaking his head at her as she giggled again. "We managed to escape thankfully, and I eventually managed to convince Sully that whatever valuable artefact they were supposedly in possession of was not worth challenging them for when they could feed us to their lion or something." He shook his head again. "Sully always gets these 'bright' ideas when we're some place exotic… Must be the heat getting to him or something."

"Well you can't pin the blame entirely on him, you're usually with him when he gets the ideas by the sound of things." Elena sniggered, her hand shooting out to balance herself as Nate shoved her playfully.

"I suppose not," He said, poking at the fire with a stick. "But most of the time it's his idea."

"Like following the clues left in Sir Francis Drake's journal now?"

"Hm, I'd say that we're both responsible for that one. Although, it's completely Sully's fault that we ended up having to race these idiots to whatever the treasure may be." Nate grinned again, dropping the stick and stretching. "I'm sorry I got you caught up in this Elena." He said, his eyes closed as though he feared what she was going to say in reply.

"Nate, I don't-" She started, only to be cut off by what he said next.

"And about your camera."

"Yeah, it is a shame about the camera..." She sighed, glancing over at him and then up at what was visible of the stars in the sky. "But, if we actually do find El Dorado then it'll be worth it right? We'll have found it first and I could report about how we discovered it and trace our journey from there. It won't be the same as a live action programme but still, the Golden Man has got to be worth _some_ screen time."

She heard him laugh low in his throat, and saw him shift until he was sitting cross legged next to her out of the corner of her eye. "We're getting Sully and then we're getting out of here," He said, his expression smooth, unreadable. "I've put you in enough danger as it is, if something happened to you like it did Sully… I don't know what I'd do."

"Shoot the bastard who got me, I hope." She offered jokingly, her smile fading when she caught the look on his face. "Nate, it's fine. This whole thing has been pretty exciting really, and I can hold my own. Stop worrying and find the treasure."

He stared at her for a moment as if contemplating saying something else but then he looked away. "I know you can," He murmured, glancing up at her again from under his lashes. Elena felt something stir in her stomach as she looked at him. _Is he trying to use a smoulder on me..? Oh God, it's working. He's got to have practised that in the mirror, there's no way a guy could pull that face without knowing he looked damn good doing it. _"But promise me you'll be careful, okay? I, er, don't want to lose you."

Elena raised her eyebrows at him, her lips pulling upward in a smile as she felt her cheeks warm. "You have my word, Mr Drake. And if I didn't know any better I'd say that you seem to have grown rather fond of me."

Her smile only grew when she saw Nate's eyes widen a fraction before he smirked, sending the butterflies which seemed to have settled in her stomach fluttering again at the sight of him doing so. "And so what if I have, Miss Fisher?" He asked, leaning a closer to her. He was hovering so close, heat radiating from him as they just sat there looking at each other.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing." She whispered, her gaze flicking between his and his mouth.

"A very good thing." He breathed, his hand coming up tentatively to stroke her cheek. Elena's eyes fluttered shut at his touch and it was in that moment that Nathan Drake seized his chance, gently pressing his lips to her own. Elena gasped quietly against his mouth, but soon returned the kiss just as carefully, testing to see what he would do. They broke apart after a second or two, both watching for the others reaction before suddenly Nate's hands were in her hair and he was pulling her back to him.

The second kiss was a lot more heated, more assured as he pressed his lips back to hers, Elena's hands sliding to his chest, grabbing the ring on its leather cord and tugging him closer. She felt him grin against her lips before he moved back and to press fleeting kisses along her jaw line and neck, never resting too long in one place. He worked his way back toward her face, teasing her with his lips as he kissed everywhere but where she wanted him to. Elena gave a frustrated groan and caught sight of Nate smiling smugly before he sank back into her mouth.

Nate's tongue traced her bottom lip, seeking admittance which after hesitating, she accepted. She adjusted her head to deepen the angle of the kiss as Nate applied an interesting combination of heated, passionate kisses and shy, gentle ones. Elena felt warmth spreading through her like waves, pooling in her lower stomach. His touch was addictive, and she felt like she needed to get closer. Nate was hovering over her, and Elena tugged on the ring she still had clasped in one hand, pulling him down against her. She caught his lower lip between her teeth before he had a chance to capture her mouth again and nibbled gently. This elicited a hushed moan from him as his hands glided around her waist and gently lowered her onto her back.

They were kissing rather passionately when a loud flapping sound caused them to jump apart, both of them looking ruffled and more than a little flustered. A group of bats flew overhead, their inky blackness causing them to look like a large shadowy cloud moving against the already ebony night sky. They looked sheepishly at each other, grinning before moving back to how they had been sitting before.

"So, that was…" Elena said, shaking her head when she realised she couldn't think of any words to quite describe _that._

"That was really something." Nate finished for her with a chuckle.

* * *

_I know that it's going to take some time  
__I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind that this might end up like it should._

* * *

Surprisingly, Elena didn't feel nearly as awkward as she thought she would after having made out with Nate. They'd carried on talking for a while before he'd suggested they try and get some sleep, which she was willing to comply with. The fire was dimming now, and the heat it was providing was dwindling, and every now and then Elena felt a chill sweep across her skin. Nate didn't seem to be having any such problem; he was just sprawled out next to her, mouth hanging open slightly and snoring gently.

She supposed it was the difference in the layers of clothing they had on; hers being considerably lighter than his. She sighed as she rolled onto her side face him properly, wondering what he was dreaming about. She shamelessly allowed herself to study his face, his high cheekbones, his eyes brows which even in sleep seemed to be tugged together in the beginnings of a frown, his strong jaw and the stubble dusting it. Her gaze lingered on his mouth, his mouth which not too long ago had been playfully teasing her... _God, he really is attractive_…

"Elena… didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?"

_Crap._

She noticed belatedly that Nate's eyes were half open, watching her watch him. Elena felt a blush flowing straight to her cheeks and she started stuttering an excuse. "I, er, I-I wasn't, I… I'm sorry. I didn't wake you did I?" She managed to ask eventually, meeting his eyes which seemed to hold an amused twinkle.

"Something did, I don't know if it was your staring though." He said, smirking at her. Elena bit her lip. "How come you're awake?"

"I, um, I'm a little bit cold." She muttered, the embarrassment of being caught pulsing though her.

There was a moment's pause where it didn't look like either of them was going to speak and then Nate broke the silence with an almost timid sounding; "Well if that's the case, we could… snuggle if you wanted?"

Elena's attention snapped back to the dark haired man at her side. "What?" She asked. Surely she hadn't heard that right?

"If you wanted to we could snuggle?" He suggested again, sounding even more hesitant this time. "Only if you wanted to, of course. It would probably keep you from feeling the chill."

Elena stared at him for a second, a smile threatening to tug at her lips. "Okay, if you're sure." She said, sitting up and shuffling over to him, lying back down alongside him. She felt her heartbeat jump and her breathing quicken as he pulled her into his arms, letting her use his chest as a make-shift pillow. Elena touched her hands to his chest, resting her head against him. "Thank you," She whispered, looking up at him. He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, and then ducked his head down further to plant one on the tip of her nose.

"No problem," He whispered back, smiling as she took the lead and pressed her lips gently to his. "Now, get some rest."

This time, she had no problems drifting off to sleep. The chill of the night air didn't affect her, not whilst Nate had her tucked against his side, his warm arms enveloping her. For the first time in what felt like a while, Elena felt completely safe.

* * *

_I'm going to say what I need to say and hope to God that I don't scare you away  
__Don't want to be misunderstood_

* * *

"Off up the rapids we go then?" Elena asked, helping Nate cram all the gear back into the backpack they'd borrowed for their make shift campsite. He'd already stamped out the remaining embers which were still glowing within their fire, and handed her one of the water bottles from the bag which they'd saved from the previous night.

"Off up the rapids." He affirmed cheerfully, swinging the backpack onto his back and ruffling Elena's hair gently. The blonde woman pouted, poking him indignantly in the chest.

They started to walk toward the entryway leading down to the river and Nate extended a hand out toward her, which she took happily. They dumped the bag behind one of the piles of rubble and headed over to the jetski, Nate helping Elena on before climbing on himself.

"Got your gun ready?" He asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She nodded, then realising he probably couldn't see her doing so, said;

"Yep."

"Good, 'cause you just know we're going to run into something up there." The pair of them laughed, and Nate started up the engine.

"So the plan's still the same as yesterday?" She grinned.

"Yep, we either rescue him or we beat the crap out of him." Nate replied, chuckling as he revved the jetski. Their laughs rang out together as they set off up the rapids. What lay ahead of them might have been uncertain, but for Elena, it was an adventure she was really looking forward to embarking on.

* * *

_But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good._

* * *

_**Author's Note;**_

_Hi readers~! _

_I hope you enjoyed this :3 It's my first time attempting an Uncharted fic, I've been inspired by the amount of great Nate/Elena fics on here c: anyway, this little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone to work on some of the stuff I've already got on the go, so here we are. Nate and Elena fluff._

_I hope to write some more about them, 'cause I had a lot of fun writing this. I just hope I've managed to keep the characters reasonably in-character._

_Let me know if you like it, feedback is a writer's creative fodder after all :')_

_And, last but not least –_

**_/DISCLAIMER/_**

_I don't own Uncharted or Nate or Elena, that honour is Naughty Dog's._

_Oh, and the song lyrics interspacing the time jumps, that's "Start of Something Good" by Daughtry. Not my favourite Daughtry song, but still a very good one which seemed to fit this. XD_


End file.
